kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Terk
Terk, full name Terkina, is a female gorilla who lives in Deep Jungle. She appears in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. Terk is Tarzan's best friend, as well as cousin through his adopted mother, Kala. She is very mischievous and curious about Jane and Clayton's species and lifestyle, but at times has 'emotional constipations'. Personality Terk is extremely protective of the young gorillas, acting as their leader. Unlike her brethren, however, she is more curious than afraid of humans or outsiders of any kind. Examples of this would be the soft spot she develops for Donald, as well as the fact that she helps to save Jane from the Heartless. In the film, Terk has a great curiosity about humans. She also very accepting of Tarzan even though she first considered him a pest, becoming his best friend along with an elephant named Tantor. Despite the fact that their shenanigans often lead to trouble for themselves and others, she helps Tarzan on multiple occasions. She takes it as a personal offense when Tarzan decides to go back to London with Jane, later persuaded to help him during the final battle with Clayton and his thugs by Tantor, who has grown tired of the young gorilla's "emotional constipation". Physical Appearance Terk is a young, female gorilla with dark hair, grey skin, and brown eyes. Other than her size, which is relatively small due to her age, Terk can be easily distinguished from other gorillas by the crest of hair that falls over the top of her head. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Terk has a minor role in the game. She lives in Deep Jungle. Terk is frightened upon coming face-to-face with Donald Duck. Terk drops a Gummi Block which is picked up by Donald. Terk later flees from the Heartless and runs into Jane. Terk helps save her from the Heartless. When Clayton imprisons Jane in the treetops, Terk is by her side. Terk is almost shot dead by Clayton while she is playing in the Tree House (Clayton defended himself by saying that he was aiming at a snake that slithered by). After the defeat of Clayton, Terk witnesses Sora sealing the Keyhole. She seems to develop a soft spot for Donald and hugs him, but he protests, worried about what Daisy might say or do. Unlike in the film, the gorillas don't speak, and Terk's only spoken line is a shocked yell at Donald. Origin Terk originates in Disney's 1999 film, ''Tarzan. Very accepting of Tarzan when he is first adopted into the family, she soon becomes his best friend, their play often getting them, and consequently the entire gorilla family, into trouble. When humans arrive in the jungle, she shows more of a curiosity about them than fear, destroying their camp while exploring the area with her friends. Taking it as a personal offense when Tarzan decides to go back to London with Jane and her father, she is persuaded to help him by Tantor as the final battle with Clayton and his thugs begins. Gallery File:Terk KH.png|Terk in Kingdom Hearts. de:Terk fr:Tok Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix